To Quench the Thirst
by LordCooler
Summary: Power: Something we all seek to become stronger. But it is an unquenchable thirst once one has had a taste of it. Is it the weak who always need it to rise up, or is it the strong that have to keep their place? How can one define strength of power?


**This is just a little prologue for a story that I might do after finishing my current one in the Sonic the Hedgehog section, but I'd like to see how people like the idea. Not too many Cooler fics out there D:**

The Butter Knife

Two large black doors were broken open by a hewn body thrown against it. With the sufficient force, the green, spiked lizard-like being was enough to get the job done. Those doors were the last defense for the chamber; as the green beast was the last of its guardians. The chamber itself was black, as was the rest of the miserable planet. No light, for that was a delicacy among the planets inhabitants. This was duly noted by the person walking into the chamber, after seeing there were no more obstacles to detour him from the prize ahead. The only light on the planet shining upon it.

A great figure walked over his dead battering ram, his red eyes fixed on what he was searching for. His crown of horns atop his head signified his royalty, and his intimidating figure proved that he was one of the most powerful beings in the known universe.

_Soon to be the __**only**__ most powerful,_ Cooler thought to himself. This planet gave him quite a bit of trouble; he never had to go into his final form before. Though he had to respect such a powerful race, it was an embarrassment to know his usual form was outclassed by anyone, especially in front of his men….or rather _man._ Salza was all that was left after the fight against the guardians. But he could hardly blame him. These creatures devoured ki-based attacks, and were able to navigate in this unnatural darkness to slice their victims with razor sharp claws. They weren't too bright though…

Doore was the first to go. He was sent to scout alone to find the temple. When he hadn't checked in for over an hour, Salza and Neiz went to search after him. They found his half-eaten remains and were soon attack by the ones responsible. While fighting off their attackers, the two found that the only effective techniques they could use were Salza's ki blade and Neiz's electricity. During the fight, apparently Neiz mentioned spotting the temple, and the creatures immediately honed in on him. Salza knew his fellow squad member was lost after his blood curdling scream, and took the opportunity to get back to the ship. After his report, Cooler ordered to be guided to where Neiz said the temple was.

The same creatures attacked when they got there, and the mighty lord found that taking on multiple foes at this level was becoming challenging and took too much time. Time was what he did not have. Though it was overkill, the Cold family member decided to transform to his maximum power. Expecting a meal of ki energy, the guardian beasts waited patiently as the planet shook around them and winds buffeted them. Salza took the time to see his lord's final form and to witness its power first hand. The transformation itself was a sight to see. The captain of the Armored Squadron gaped in awe as Cooler's body doubled in size, his head crowned with protruding horns, and his voice deepening from his regal tone. More spikes on his back and forearms appeared, and his eyes turned completely red before a mask jutted across his face, leaving only those terrifying red eyes to be seen.

After ordering Salza to guard the ship, the tyrant proceeded in mauling the guardians blocking his destination. From Salza's report, he knew only physical contact would give any quick results. Despite the planet being entirely dark, he could sense the creatures' now insignificant power levels. They didn't last too long…

He arrived at the temple, and he killed every monster protecting it, down to the last one. As he progressed, the beasts seemed to become more aggressive. That could only mean that he was closer to his destination. And if a race as powerful as this was chosen to guard it, then the prize was certainly worth all this trouble.

Now here he was, standing in the chamber that housed the object so viciously defended. The oldest Prince of the Planet Trade Organization smirked behind his mask. Now the only thing standing in his way was the short distance between him and…_it._

He walked slowly forward, stopping less than an arm's reach away from it.

There, right there on a stone altar, was that beautiful sword. Its hilt stuck out over the edge, tempting those who gazed upon it. But Cooler knew the stories; only one of great strength could break the sword from its imprisonment. He gripped the handle tightly, and gave a slight tug. No movement. Looks like he would have had to use his final form even if those guardians weren't around.

Another tug, but slightly stronger. Again, no movement.

He glared at the defiant sword. What a magnificent piece of work, his father would envy him. The grip was bound in some sort of onyx tinted leather, yet the pommel and guard of the hilt had a defining silver color. In between where the grip and guard met was a diamond shaped ruby, visible on both sides of the hilt. The blade itself was a matching onyx color of the grip. It was a large blade in a claymore sized fashion, double-edged and straight. The whole sword was enormous when compared to the form Cooler normally took, but in his current state, the two were a perfect fit.

The prince wrapped both hands around the hilt and drew back with all his strength. He thought he felt a slight budge. His aura flared around him as he put his ki energy to the max, using every amount of vigor he could muster. The sword was stubborn, but Cooler could match the same stubbornness. It wanted him to grunt, to moan in tiredness. But he would not give that satisfaction. In fact, he started to laugh. Why not? This inanimate object alone was causing him more trouble than the planet and its army of ki-eating guardians.

The red gem glowed and with what seemed like the sound of thunder, the force Cooler was struggling against disappeared, sending him flying back against the wall of the chamber, smashing through it entirely. His head popped out of the rubble. The prince blinked and looked around wide eyed. _What the hell?_

He felt something in his hand and brought his arm up. He had the sword, and the ruby glowed brightly as if with joy. The mighty warrior chuckled and patted himself on the back. He was the strongest in the universe now, and _no one_ could prove otherwise.

**Again, this will probably be just a one-shot for now. When I finish up my current story, it's either a sequel to that or this one. Probably will be less than ten chapters, but knowing me, I'll end up creating past twenty xD Oh well, see you soon (maybe).**


End file.
